Apartments
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: (AU) When Tsunayoshi moved into his new apartment complex, he was ready for the next few years of his life to be calm, peaceful, and overall a pleasant few years. And then he met his crazy neighbors who made his life just as insane. But he wouldn't have it any other way. [Pairings undecided]
1. Where's the sugar when you need it

**So I know I haven't updated my other fic in 4 months but... still**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/KHR throughout this entire story.**

* * *

When Tsunayoshi first stepped into his new apartment, he was ready for a nice, calm next few years with his neighbors - that he probably wouldn't ever see in his opinion. But he definitely wasn't ready for what was to come.

The short brown-haired male huffed in the summer heat, sweat rolling down his forehead in beads as he traversed the grounds with boxes in his hands. Once he had left college, his mother, Nana, had recommended the apartment complex to him. She said it was a friendly and peaceful area to live in that not everyone could get into. Tsuna was either very lucky, or this was one hell of a coincidence. On a waitlist of over five hundred people, Tsuna just so happened to get into the heavily restricted M. Residential Apartments.

How? He did not know. But he was glad nonetheless.

Flicking up the card he had been given to find his new apartment, he read over the words to make sure he got the right house.

 _M. Residential Apartments_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_

 _Sector: Vongola_

 _Apartment Number: 27_

He kicked open the door with the back of his foot, bringing in one of the heavier boxes before setting it down away from the door. He repeated this process until he was around half way done, but hours had already gone by. It was just him moving boxes so it went exceptionally slow. Taking a small break, Tsuna downed a water bottle while gazing over the other apartment windows. Lingering on one of them for no reason, in particular, he noticed the blinds ruffle open, and green eyes narrowed at him, almost as if analyzing him. Tsuna looked around to make sure there was no one else, before snapping back up to the window. Furrowing his brows, he glanced around before looking back to the window with the person looking down at him.

When he noticed the blinds flutter closed, the young man just shrugged and went back to transferring boxes.

* * *

It took quite a few hours, but Tsuna had finished transferring boxes and was around halfway unpacked. After he had unpacked most of his consumables, he went about making a nice cup of tea during his break before unpacking the rest of his boxes and putting together all his furniture - it was at this point he wished for an instruction manual.

All was silent and calm, giving Tsuna a moment to breathe. Sipping his tea, he felt his senses calm and a small smile curl on his lips. Maybe later, he would go and introduce himself to his neighbors. He hadn't met them yet, but since there hadn't been any disruptions or calamities at all, Tsuna felt that they were going to get along splendid-

" _VOOOIIIIII!"_

-ly.

Tsuna nearly cracked the teacup in his fist from shock.

It was silent for probably three seconds before the whole room shook. Loud bangings on the brown-haired male's door sounded throughout the entire complex. Each 'knock' - _more like smash_ , Tsuna's mind supplied - was rougher than the last.

"Voiii! Neighbor! Open the damn door!"

Tsuna, for a moment, contemplated _not_ opening the door.

But that wouldn't be polite. And would probably lead to his death.

Shuffling to the door as the bangs and yells grew louder, Tsunayoshi braced himself before swinging the door open. In front of him was only describable as a shark with - _beautiful?-_ hair.

"Can I… ahem, help you ma' - sir. Sir." Tsuna quickly hid his blunder of calling this… _thing_ a female

 _It's the hair, isn't it?_

The man's expression suddenly morphed into his own form of awkwardness before it went back to the normal fierceness. "Right, _right_. I was making tea and needed some sugar. I was out so I did the only thing I thought of was asking my- why am I telling you this- Ah fuck it. Just give me some sugar." He growled at the end of the mini rant, crossing his arms self-consciously, and blowing a strand of silver hair away from his eye.

"Ah, well you see-" Tsuna began to explain he hadn't yet unpacked the sugar yet - he wasn't actually sure where the sugar was packed - when his neighbor interrupted once more.

"I don't care, just give me the damn sugar, trash."

The small brunet was suddenly offended before he sighed and opened his house to the rabid man. "Well I would love too, but I have no idea where it actually is."

Needless to say, the man - Squalo was his name apparently - ended up helping Tsuna unpack the best of his boxes and the two were done within the hour.

He still never found the sugar.

Dragging a hand down his face, Tsuna compromised with the livid man. "Okay, how about his? I'll go out and buy some sugar later today and you can come over and I'll treat you to tea. Sound good?"

Squalo tsked and looked away. "Whatever scum." He was about to slam the door shut before facing Tsuna once more. "I'll be over by noon."

Shutting the door with a soft click, Tsuna began to contemplate his life decisions about moving to this new apartment complex.

 _Maybe it won't be_ too _bad?_

The building shook from a shout across the hall.

 _I regret everything._

Tsuna decided just to deal with it and go get his cat so they could deal with it together. He had left Natsu with his mom for the weekend as he moved into the apartments and he would need to stop by to get the little creature.

 _At least someone will know my pain._

Elsewhere in a dark apartment, silver hair held into a miniature ponytail, a conspiracy theorist watch the brunet leave the complex and drive away in his car. Pictures of the fluffy haired male were strewn across the walls with red yarn connecting the multitude of pictures.

"Soon," he chuckled darkly, a grin on his face. "Soon…"

And then he promptly tripped on one of the other apartment residents cats that snuck into his room. "Son of a-"

Tsuna never knew what was coming for him.


	2. Cats, Kidnapping, Cats, and more Cats

**Disclaimer: Don't and won't own KHR**

With Natsu sprawled on the tropical orange carpet, faintly purring to himself, Tsuna was relaxing on his couch with a book when a knock sounded on his door. _Another neighbor?_ After the sugar incident with Squalo, - who now has tea with him every Tuesday at noon - Tsuna didn't want to interact with anyone else at the moment. _But the knock did sound normal_ Tsuna mused internally, shrugging at the thought _what could go wrong._

Many, _many_ things could go wrong.

Cracking open the door, the small brunette peeked through the crack of the door and wall to see no one anywhere in sight. Sighing, the male was about to turn back when a basket caught his eye on the floor. He opened the door a tad wider and noticed it was covered with a small blanket which was neatly folded over the basket, a small piece of paper nicely folded over it.

For a moment, he almost didn't want to open it. _What if it's a bomb_ he worried, mentally going through every scenario possible, the blood draining from his face. Tsuna didn't want to open the nice basket that _smelled so heavenly it must be from the angels._ Slapping his cheeks lightly to snap out of the haze the _beautiful, wonderful smelling, glorious basket_ put him in, he reached down precariously and poked the basket. Not seeing it move or show any sign of exploding he grinned brightly, snatching up the heavenly smelling basket and bringing it in. Setting the basket on one of his counters, he picked up the note folded over it and a single eyebrow rose at the curly writing.

 _Welcome_

A small heart was neatly drawn near the world and for a moment, specks of red floated to his cheeks at the thought that _someone made this for him._ When Tsuna removed the blanket, he all but melted at the sight of chocolate chip muffins.

Tsuna nodded to himself, _today would be a good day._ Maybe there _were_ some nice people as his neighbors.

As it turns out, today was _not_ a great day. Tsuna was on his way down one of the various corridors of the complex when he finally realized he was lost. His eyes darted to one of the signs and groaned when he saw a golden slated _Millefiore_ on the wall. He was supposed to be in the Vongola sector, not this one.

 _Maybe I can ask one of the residents_. The idea seemed brilliant in his head, so when the ground began to shake, there was a crash, a scream, and a wail involving the word "marshmallows" he promptly nope'd his way back the direction he came. He would _not_ deal with this _again._

Later, Tsuna would thoroughly agree that today was _really_ not a good day. Mostly because the moment he had _finally_ found the Vongola sector of the apartments, a tranquilizer dart shot out of _literally nowhere -_ Tsuna honest to God swore that the dart was the work of demons - and down he fell.

When he woke up again, he was greeted with frighteningly suspicious emerald eyes. "U-Um, where am I?" He regretted even speaking when his voice came out as a squeak. Ropes rubbed against his skin when he shifted, and Tsuna promptly began to freak out.

During this crisis, the man who had practically kidnapped him, to begin with, had stars in his eyes as he scribbled down notes on his notepad. Mumbles of "I knew it" came from him and cackles shattered the silence. When the crisis had ended, Tsuna glanced around the room to see what could only be described as a literal _shrine_ to him.

"Um, _what,_ " He blanched at the silver haired man, staring at the various pictures of him on the walls. _When did he even get all of these? I'm not even in the apartment in some of those…_ He stared at the pictures before his entire body stiffened and horror filled his eyes. _Is that me in the shower?_ It was then, Tsuna decided he would rather just move back with his mom. "W-What," his voice reached new pitches with a drunken smile on his lips and the man gasped.

"I knew it! You _are_ a UMA, how else could you do it."

"What even is a- no, don't answer…" Tsuna groaned, wanting to bury his face in his hands. "How else could I do _what?"_

But the silver-haired man didn't even answer him and began to scribble down more notes, chewing on his lip. "No, no… I have to understand how." There was an odd glint in his eyes that made a shudder run down the brunette's spine. "In order to find out how, _I need a blood sample,_ " A hell of a long needle was in his hand and Tsuna just screeched, his chair falling backward. The man just got closer, a crazy air about him. The needle was millimeters away from Tsuna's skin when the door swung opened, light spilling in the from the doorway.

"Yo, Hayato, I was wondering if-" The voice froze, and when Tsuna let his gaze wander away from the crazy man trying to stab him with a needle, he saw a tall dark-haired man staring with a blank face. The small brunette wanted to cry when he smiled and laughed goodnaturedly like this "Hayato" wasn't about to stab Tsuna with a _10-foot fucking needle._ Was he dead yet? Yes, Tsuna conceded that he was indeed dead and had gone to hell. _And why was he still laughing?_

"What do you want this time, baseball idiot? I thought I told you to stay away from my room when I was inducting experiments on any kind of a UMA!" He hissed, teeth clenching at the other man's chuckles. Then the air shifted and Tsuna was sure it was because of the so-called "baseball idiot" who suddenly didn't seem like an idiot.

"You know Bianchi told you to stop kidnapping people, right?" Hayato blanched and his face soon drained of all the blood, the needle that was once nearly impaling Tsuna's skin was promptly chucked out the window. The air shifted again and the tall dark haired man just laughed again and _why is he still laughing? Is he some kind of demon?_ Yep, Tsuna was definitely in hell still. And this guy was definitely a demon.

Baseball Idiot helped him up with a strong grip on his upper arm before patting him softly on the shoulder, the ropes had just _fallen_ away. "Nice to meet you, name's Takeshi Yamamoto. You must be new to the apartments so you probably don't know what's going on," god that laugh of his was going to drive Tsuna's nerves up the wall. "That's Haya-"

"Shut up, I can introduce myself," Hayato snapped with a grumble before staring away with a frown, "Hayato Gokudera and I'm… sorry I kidnapped you," the resentment was obvious in his eyes that this was not easy for him. But he knew what his sister would do if he didn't apologize. "And tried to take your blood," he paused again, "and probably mentally scarred you for the rest of your life."

Tsuna just nodded slowly and shakily offered the brightest grin he could muster. Hayato just froze and inhaled sharply, slamming his eyes shut and muttering a few words under his breath with a glare. The tension was thick - except for Takeshi who didn't even _know_ the word tension - and Tsuna did the only thing he could think of. "Do you two uh, want to come over for lunch?"

That was how he ended up nearly having his apartment ruined but he supposed it was worth it. He got two new friends out of it. Sort of - there was still a part of him that _knew_ Hayato would kidnap him again if had the chance.

Back in his apartment, Hayato raked a hand through his tousled hair, a curl on his lips as he overviewed his notes. He _would_ find out the answer to his predicament even if he died trying. Because there sure as hell was nothing normal with glitter, rainbows, _and_ flowers raining down every time the fluffy brunette smiled. He _had_ to be a UMA.

When Tsuna finally finished cleaning up the rubble left in his apartment from lunch, he decided it would be a good idea to settle down with a good book with Natsu resting on his lap. The cat was the only thing these days that comforted him. Except when he found Natsu, the fluffy ginger cat was jumping around with another cat that Tsuna had never seen before. It was a little gray cat with small white paws and patches of white on its face. He settled with a shrug, the more cats the better - they always did calm him. So he settled down with a book and drifted off after half an hour of reading. When he awoke, the mysterious cat was gone so he figured all was right with the world.

Only, it wasn't.

The next day, there was another cat sleeping next to Natsu. This one was a little thing with glossy black fur, near silent purs echoing from the feline. _Odd._ Tsuna just shrugged and let his cat do as he wanted. When they returned, they all tended to gravitate towards the short male, whether it be crawling onto him during his naps, or just laying across his body as he went throughout the day. He didn't mind it very much, he _did_ say he enjoyed feline company. The next day, there was a third cat joining the group and that was when Tsuna began to get a little freaked out, all three now which were following him around like some kind of mother duckling. He was thoroughly freaked out about this. By the time the day was over, the cats had left as mysteriously as they had come. The next day there were two more to join the three which made five cats, not including Natsu, and Tsuna was soon becoming a magnet because all the cats that invaded his house practically worshiped him like some kind of cult. This continued throughout the entire week and when there were at _least_ 10 cats in the apartment was when Tsuna snapped because _where the hell do all these cats keep coming from?_ He marched out of the apartment with Natsu in his arms, the other cats following diligently behind the brunette.

He was going to find out where all these cats came from if it killed him, _no more of this. No more!_ He refused to submit to the desires of a bunch of _cats_ \- despite the fact that they outnumbered him 1 to 15. The cat cult only increased their worship for Tsuna and he found it quite disturbing.

"Oh, hey Tsu…na?" He barely heard the voice of Takeshi through all the cats that had climbed over him, the one that clutched at his back with its claws was by far the most annoying - and painful. Or maybe the one that thought it would be a good idea to nestle in his hair and bat at it playfully like it was some sort of jungle gym for cats.

"Help me, please," his voice was desperate and Takeshi just breathed a faint laugh at the ridiculousness before jutting a thumb out behind him, cringing at the cat the nearly fell from Tsuna but barely caught himself by digging his claws into Tsuna's arm that wasn't occupied with Natsu.

"Apartment 96," Tsuna didn't give him a chance to say anything else as he sped through the hallway, leaving a trail of smoke and cats in his wake.

He mentally counted the apartment numbers until he found the one he was looking for. Knocking on the door, he tried to wait as patiently as he could but it was hard when one of the cats just tried to crawl up his shorts, leaving bright red lines down his skin as it failed.

It took a few moments but the door finally began to crack open slightly, the very smallest part of a face poked itself out from the door and Tsuna was greeted with shy amethyst eyes. "C-Can I help you?" The voice was female and very soft, almost a whisper.

If Tsuna knew any better, he would have sworn there were meows by the tens behind that door but shook the thought away. "I think I have some of your cats?" He didn't mean it to sound like a question but his voice cracked painfully when one of the cats just smacked him in the face claws and all - apparently, his face looked like a fun game for the cat.

"O-Oh, that's where they went," she murmured and opened the door wide enough for both Tsuna to get a good look at her and the rest of the cats to behind flooding out of the room. Tsuna was promptly buried beneath a horde of cats. He saw Natsu off on the side and he swore if cats could laugh, his would be crying from it.

Tsuna's pleas of help were unheard beneath the horde of cats that had collapsed on him, all purring and trying to rub against his body.

"I think they like you," the girl's whispery voice slipped from the doorframe and Tsuna spotted the very slight giggle in her voice.

"What can I say," Tsuna deadpanned, giving up on all hope. "I have a way with animals."

He didn't even know how true that was.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro… Resident of apartment 96… Nice to meet you," Tsuna returned the greeting with his own name, a pleasant smile on his face which was soon laid on by the cat that was none other than his own.

 _You traitor…_ Tsuna thought glumly at Natsu who was the one that sprawled across his face, slipping into a light nap.

Tsuna would be here for awhile.

 **Not too sure how this came out… Still wondering if I want to continue it. Oh well, we'll see. Anyway, any suspicions on who the mysterious muffin-person is? ;)**


End file.
